Singin' in the rain
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: La pluie est poétique, c'est vrai. Mais tu l'es encore plus.   Arthur déprime, seul dans Londres.  FrUk


**Disclaimer :** Bon eh bien, ils ont de la chance, les personnages de Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Pairing : **FrUk, bien évidemment !

**Note : **Je suis plutôt contente de cet OS que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ^^ même si c'est un peu court et qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre pour ne pas tomber dans la niaiserie totale ! Sinon, merci à Dr J. de m'avoir servi de beta lectrice et de m'avoir corrigé mes erreurs de conjugaison ! Vu qu'à part ça je n'ai rien à dire, Bonne Lecture ! **  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il pleut. Quoi de plus étonnant en Angleterre ? Arthur, armé de son parapluie, chantonne avec un petit sourire la mélodie de « Singin' in the rain ». Les lumières s'allument une à une dans Londres plongeant la ville dans une douce lueur à mi-chemin entre le blanc et le jaune. Les gouttes tombent, détrempant les trottoirs, s'écrasant sur le sol, coulant incessamment des nuages. Arthur regarde le ciel et repense à ce que lui a dit Francis un jour.

« La pluie est tellement romantique, c'est comme si elle nous murmurait des mots doux à travers le martèlement de ses gouttes, des mots d'amour à travers l'eau s'écoulant lentement du ciel… »

Ce à quoi Arthur avait répondu que la pluie n'était rien d'autre que le résultat d'une condensation, qu'elle n'était pas du tout romantique et que c'était plutôt lui qui divaguait…Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, dans un sens, Francis avait raison. La pluie est poétique…Mais voilà qu'il devient comme ce crétin de Français. Mélancolique, doux et rêveur… Pathétique. Tout simplement…pathétique…Était-il condamné à être lentement contaminé par l'esprit fleur bleue de ce crétin ? Il ne peut réprimer un sourire sarcastique s'étendant sur ses lèvres à la seule pensée de devenir comme lui. Mais, par moments (et seulement par moments…), il aimerait avoir autant de délicatesse, autant de tact, d'éloquence et de charme. Un spasme d'horreur le traverse. Quelle idée ! Il n'a plus qu'à se coller des baffes pour s'exorciser de ces pensées insensées. Et puis, à quoi servaient les rares qualités du Français ? Charmer les demoiselles ?

« Quelle blague…laisse-t-il échapper dans un soupir

En tout cas, on pouvait dire que ça marchait. Et à merveille. Après tout, les Français étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs _lovers_ (suivis de près par les italiens) au monde, _isn't it _? C'est navrant. Tout juste navrant. Mais il faut qu'il arrête de traiter Francis d'imbécile et qu'il cesse de se plaindre à tout bout de champ. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait bien gardé d'arrêter de dire des méchancetés sur son Français préféré. Sur ces résolutions nouvellement acquises, il reprend son couplet là où il l'avait laissé. La pluie continue de tomber, engloutissant Londres sous ses flots. Paris aussi ? Peut-être. Peut-être qu'en ce moment Francis regarde les mêmes nuages, et reçoit les mêmes gouttes de pluie…Il repense encore à cette phrase. Mais il n'entend pas les mots doux, ni les mots d'amour de la pluie. La seule chose qu'il entend c'est la voix de Francis, au loin, dans sa tête.

Quand allait-elle enfin s'arrêter, cette pluie ?

Les rues sont noires. La nuit englobe la ville. Londres est sombre. Seul reste Arthur, perdu dans ses pensées. Même la pluie ne fait plus écho à ses oreilles. Il n'entend plus rien. C'est triste de constater qu'un « simple résultat d'une condensation » le déprime autant. Il pleut toujours dans cette stupide ville. Toujours. Cependant, c'est la première fois que ça lui fait autant d'effet. Ça ou…Francis ? Il secoue la tête, coupant court à ses réflexions et rentre chez lui. La pluie tape sur les vitres, le vent hurle un râle à fendre l'âme. L'anglais enlève ses habits, reste en boxer et va se calfeutrer dans son lit. Il effleure la place où était encore, il y a de cela une semaine le Français, mais retire sa main bien vite. Il commence à présenter les symptômes de la petite amie en manque. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez déprimé comme ça…Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi considérer leur relation comme une « entente cordiale » ? Car non, ça n'était pas le cas. C'était tout sauf ça ! « Entente cordiale » sonnait tellement creux à ses oreilles…C'était différent. C'était…une rivalité sans limite, un enfer aux touches de paradis, une passion haineuse, une jalousie maladive, de la tendresse cachée, un amour nié, détesté, haï, maudit …tout sauf une _fucking _« Entente cordiale » ! Mais voilà qu'il s'énerve pour ce _froggie_…Arthur se passe une main encore froide sur le visage et se rend compte de sa situation : un pauvre amant transi et dépendant. Il était donc tombé si bas ? Un rire jaune s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il constate sa faiblesse. Une citation de Francis, encore une, repasse brièvement dans sa tête.

« L'amour rend heureux, l'amour rend dépendant, l'amour rend jaloux, l'amour rend possessif, l'amour rend malheureux, l'amour fait souffrir…mais l'amour ne rend jamais faible. L'amour permet de connaître le bonheur, même fugace, et nous fait réaliser que chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde compte. Et ça, aucune puissance ne pourrait nous le faire comprendre, quand bien même ce serait celle d'un dieu. »

Son poing fait un bruit sourd sur sa table de nuit. Ce français, et ses stupides belles paroles. Parler, il ne sait faire que ça. Parler et aimer. C'est à peu près les seules choses qu'il peut faire.

« C'est pitoyable, murmure Arthur en enlevant son poing de la table, juste pitoyable…

Il se lève, et marche en titubant un peu jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passe plusieurs fois de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Son reflet dans la glace le fixe d'un œil vitreux et semble lui rappeler à quel point il est misérable. Il se masse consciencieusement les tempes, singé par son double issu du miroir, comme si ce geste pouvait lui rendre sa vitalité perdue au cours de cette marche défaitiste sous la pluie. Son reflet le fixe une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il ne sorte pour regarder par la grande fenêtre la ville de Londres sous les trombes d'eau qui lui tombent dessus. Un parapluie attire son attention. Mis à part cette personne inconnue, la rue est déserte. Arthur se rapproche de la vitre, laissant une énorme trace de buée. Il cligne des yeux, et, la seconde d'après, la personne a disparue. Il se frotte les yeux, pensant commencer à avoir des hallucinations, et retourne se coucher.

Alors qu'Arthur avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, il a fallu que ce crétin débarque à l'improviste. L'Anglais entend un bruit de serrure suivit d'une injure en français dûe sûrement au fait qu'il avait fermé à double tour et se tourne vers la porte, en essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts et son cerveau en marche plus de trois secondes.

« Francis, marmonne-t-il la bouche encore pâteuse, _it's you ?_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : c'est bien Francis qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? demande le Français, plus pour meubler le silence qu'autre chose.

-_Yes_, grogne Arthur trop fatigué pour parler français, _and I want to know : why do you come here at _(il regarde sa montre) _ten past one A.M. ? Are you crazy ?_

Francis se déshabille, et se glisse dans le lit. Enfin, essaye.

« Je veux des excuses pour m'avoir réveillé, râle l'anglais, et après tu pourras venir.

En guise d'excuses, il se penche sur lui et l'embrasse tout doucement.

« ça vous va comme excuses, _my lord _?

Arthur grogne faiblement mais ne bataille pas plus que ça et laisse Francis se pelotonner dans la couette. Ses mains sont toutes froides et il empeste le tabac, mais sa seule présence suffit à le rassurer.

« J'aurai pu te foutre dehors, fait-il remarquer, pour m'avoir levé à une telle heure, _stupid froggie_.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Maintenant, tais-toi.

-Dis, Arthur…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « maintenant, tais-toi » ? Attends, j'y suis, c'est après le « maintenant » ?

-J'en connais un qui fait la tête.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu veux un baiser pour me faire pardonner d'être venu après autant de temps ?

-Nan.

-Tu veux pas que je t'embrasse ?

-Si. Mais pas pour une raison précise.

Francis, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, exauce avec plaisir la demande de l'Anglais, et même un peu plus, malgré les protestations de celui-ci, qui trouve qu'une heure du matin n'est pas une heure acceptable pour qu'il puisse le peloter autant. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée pour arracher son boxer au prédateur lubrique qu'était Francis, Arthur se décide à dormir. Il se pelotonne donc contre le Français, en l'empêchant de toucher tout ce qui se trouve à moins de dix centimètres de son boxer et ferme les yeux, apaisé. Quant au « prédateur lubrique », il semble être calmé et est autorisé à passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur. La nuit allait être courte, mais ç'aura été la première nuit vraiment tranquille après une semaine d'insomnies.

Il pleut encore dans cette ville, il y pleut toujours. Arthur se réveille et sent d'abord le parfum si familier, composé de menthe, d'après-rasage et de tabac de Francis. Il se décide à ouvrir les yeux et, vérifie s'il n'y a pas que le parfum de Francis mais bien Francis lui-même. Ses yeux se fixent sur son visage, endormi, et si tranquille qu'il lui donne envie de l'embrasser. Rassuré, l'Anglais referme ses paupières doucement pour savourer le plaisir de ce dimanche matin pluvieux et morne, dans les bras de Francis. La pluie tape sur les carreaux, comme si elle fredonnait une douce mélodie. Mais il n'entend pas. Il n'entend rien. Les mots doux, les mots d'amour de la pluie, il s'en fiche. La seule chose dont il a besoin maintenant, c'est la respiration régulière et calme de Francis, ses bras autour de lui, sa couverture chaude et douce, et la torpeur qu'il l'envahit doucement alors qu'il essaye de deviner si c'est à dix heures ou midi qu'il se réveillera, si ce sera parce que Francis lui aura apporté un petit déjeuner au lit ou parce qu'il aura essayé de l'embrasser pendant qu'il dormait et ça lui suffit amplement.

* * *

Alors ? c'est pas trop mignon ? si ? non ?...Euh voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé malgré les efforts que j'ai encore à faire pour faire un OS long et digne de ce nom...Un petit review, ça peut donner du courage, non ? non ? pourtant je suis sûre que si/sbaff !/

J'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour une dégénérée mentale (même si j'avoue que je le suis un peu) et que vous continuerez à lire mes fics (même si elles sont nulles) !

!Miss Wasabi!


End file.
